Episode 669
Wikileaks gets some serious legal firepower to help in its domain-name-takedown case. Comcast is in trouble for hiring seat fillers, not at the Oscars, but at an FCC hearing. Adding insult to injury: the seat fillers totally fell asleep! Oh, and Microsoft has to pay more money to the EU--as usual. __TOC__ Stories Covered Comcast hits the snooze button http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9879848-7.html FCC may do-over Comcast Net Neutrality hearing due to presence of paid Comcastards http://www.boingboing.net/2008/02/27/fcc-may-doover-comca.html EU slaps Microsoft with $1.35 billion fine http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9880256-7.html http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/business/7266629.stm http://arstechnica.com/news.ars/post/20080226-heavy-fine-looms-in-ongoing-microsofteu-tussle.html Wikileaks gets legal help after domain name deletion http://www.news.com/8301-13578_3-9880958-38.html Google disaster: Comscore reports awful January http://www.alleyinsider.com/2008/2/2008/2/google_disaster__comscore_reports_awful_january Apple planning iPhone SDK event March 6 http://www.news.com/8301-13579_3-9880410-37.html Cell phone directory rings alarm bells http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/22902400/ Robot as good as real dog at easing lonely hours http://www.news.com/Robot-as-good-as-real-dog-at-easing-lonely-hours/2100-1041_3-6232297.html Wagering on when iTunes will top Wal-Mart in music sales http://www.news.com/8301-10784_3-9880655-7.html If intellectual property is actual property, why isn’t it covered by a property tax? (Thanks Jonny!) http://www.latimes.com/news/opinion/la-oew-weaver20feb20,0,1675278.story First look at vast ‘book of life’ (Thanks Tango_fox1!) http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/science/nature/7263134.stm From The Phones * Michael in St. Louis Some more info on the IE8. * MC Fisticuffs Boston Doctorates in Buzzology. * Alex in Romania Some solutions for podcast listening. Emails Hi again, Dion the Buzz stalker. I just realized after sending my last e-mail complimenting to Jason about the show notes / iPod thing, I can sync my podcasts to the Touch before work. Idiot. ROFLOI, which looks ridiculous BTW. This whole freakin' issue of not being able to listen to Buzz at work has stressed me out more than my actual job and it was a total nonissue. Dion the Buzz stalker Yahoo Live OMG you guys…SHUT UP! This is so cool! I just got the link to your Yahoo Live feed from the forums and I am looking at you guys right now! Of course, the show is delayed today so I will need to check back in a few hours but--oh man--this is kind of exciting! And it also reminds me of a question that I have wanted to ask you which is--what is the “E! Behind the Scenes” BOL story? Meaning, what does your day look like at CNET and how does the BOL podcast fit in? You guys usually record at 10 a.m. PST, right? So, are you in the office by 8, you all check the Web for the latest tech stories, then do you meet up and discuss them for a half hour or so before the show--while also viewing e-mails and listing to vm’s together as well to determine what would be most interesting and relevant to listeners? Do you have a bulleted list of things that you want to mention? Do you decide--oh Tom can lead with this, Molly can talk about that etc? Is it this formal and organized or is it more casual than that? How does it all work? Thanks! Fordo Map of social popularity around the world Hi Buzz Out Loud crew, I found this interesting image comparing the distribution of popularity of social networks around the worldhttp://digg.com/tech_news/Map_of_Social_Popularity_Around_the_World http://www.lemonde.fr/web/infog/0,47-0@2-651865,54-999097@51-999297,0.html Thought you might find interesting. Love the show, Cleber Mori Leveraging the intelligence of the community I thought Zack’s e-mail about gathering information from the community for the digital TV migration was great. It was an inspiration to me to leverage the intelligence of Buzz Town for such a project. As it turns out, I am also working on a new project. My project is seeking total world domination and have had a difficult time choosing among the very many options available. For instance, zombies or no zombies? I have also setup an e-mail address too collect people’s ideas on what has and has not worked for them. Could you ask the community to send their ideas to EvilGeniusPlans@gmail.com Thanks for your help. It would probably be better if you did not share my name. Chris the podcaster JaMoTo tweets! Hey Buzz Crew, I’ve been thinking about doing something like this for a while, but I’d like to thank Buzz listener 2klbofun for a small kick in the pants. They commented (http://reviews.cnet.com/8301-11455_7-9875295-10.html#comments) that JaMoTo needed a Twitter feed, so I have set it up. http://twitter.com/JaMoTo JaMoTo will send you an update once a day and let you know where she is. Should be considered a beta service for now. I’ll tweak it as needed. Anyone interested in higher bandwidth updates can subscribe to receive daily project e-mail updates: http://www.seaturtle.org/tracking/index.shtml?form=1&project_id=270 Love the JaMoTo wikia entry! http://buzzoutloud.wikia.com/wiki/JaMoTo And will indignities never end!? Jamoto.com is a freakin’ link farm! cheers, Michael Category:Episodes